Medusa
Medusa was a Ghost class Awakened jellyfish that lived in the Lautrec forests. She appears to be a Retrieval Squad experiment, and likely a Naturally born awakened. She appears to have been co-opted into the Vanguards around 100 years ago, nearly her entire life, although she appears not to be a member in the traditional sense, not being capable of any complex tasks or following any of the organization's objectives. Although she has no brain, she appears capable of thought, cognition, memory, and expression. However, she is often quite simpleminded. Her YID is a lion's mane jellyfish. She hunts by spreading her red-colored tendrils across the forest, each with simplistic lures, to catch food. Raw-foods attract Yoma and Awakened Beings and jewelry attracts humans. She has a single large tendril-mouth with eyes along its side. Her full form can be compressed, removing its water to shrink itself, or expanded to act as a defense. She can make "eyeball-loons", floating balloons with sight capabilities. She can use bony barbs to stab opponents, but prefers to ensnare her opponents, or kill them by dropping boulders on them. As a ghost, she has passive yoki-suppression, and is a master of the blink skill, allowing her to teleport rapidly in quick succession and teleport back any items impaled in her body. She has no true human form, but rather a gelatinous humanoid form with a large tick-like jellyfish head. She appears to attack whatever says her name, "Medusa". Medusa, as a 1 year old child, met Faith in the Lautrec forests. Faith freed her from her confinement, taught her how to hunt Apex. Medusa was able to help Faith in return, saving her from being shot with a crossbow. Medusa accidentally ate the Apex's package, thinking it was food. The package, containing a Colorhead named Champagne, led to Medusa becoming Voracious. However, because of Medusa's young and near non-existent mind, Champagne was able to survive, turning herself into a string-puppet. Champagne appears to have had characteristics of a Tigon and cork (plant), all of which was integrated into her new form as part of Medusa. Her presence enabled the creation of floating platforms, a wooden "fishing boat" in the trees, and a variety of specialized puppet bodies, with uses ranging from water purification to combat. Champagne appears loud and brash and talks with an exaggerated inflection. Story Grace's group entered the forest of Lautrec into her territory trying to get to Maiden's Cove. After Grace triggered some of her traps, Medusa sent out additional lures, catching Grace and petrifying Cassandra in a pile of hardened sap. Thinking Grace was inedible and dead, Champagne let Grace hang along with the assorted corpses to be used as a lure, taking her medallion. However, Grace was able to escape, and briefly fought Champagne, who was able to blind her in a surprise attack. Medusa and Champagne created an enormous Tigon-puppet, pulling in the tendrils used for traps. Grace briefly fought, before she succumbed to heat-stroke. In her pacifistic state, Medusa and Champagne stopped fighting. Champagne talked to Grace, using puppets and giving her ice water to cool off. Medusa grew impatient, and was about to fight, but was interrupted by Constance, who demanded that they return Grace's Medallion. They attacked Constance, but were instantly rebutted by a reflected abyssal pulse from Cassandra, who had arrived with Faith on the scene. Realizing she was outmatched, Medusa resorted to hit and run tactics, which Faith rendered useless by having Cassandra shoot down the eyeball-loons that Medusa was using to see. In desperation, Medusa grabbed Grace, slamming her into trees, and used her as a hostage. Thinking they couldn't keep Medusa alive, Faith and Cassandra delivered a lethal blow to Medusa, who had severely injured Grace. As a result of the connection formed by drinking Grace's blood, Medusa was sacrificed by The Heart of Darkness. Grace, horrified that Medusa had died, in part, because of her involvement, sorrowfully decided to take Medusa's soul. Because of this, Grace was able to briefly glimpse Medusa and Faith's meeting through Medusa's memories. Datasheet: Name: --- Alias: None"Airhead"/ "Medusa" Type: Offensive YID: (Cyanea capillata) Class: Ghost Blood Type:--- Ratings Yoki: SSS Agility:SSS Strength: S Defense: S Intelligence: A Rank: S+ Number: None Trivia: Bell size = 20 feet. Tentacle-size: 1000 feet in length. Retrieval Department Notation on Medusa: M-F: DVL: D" "MEDUSA": H20: D" Category:Awakened Being Category:Naturally born awakened Category:Vanguard Category:Grace's sacrifices